Hey There, Little Red
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: A bright red hoodie probably wasn't the best choice of clothing this time around... there were rumors of vicious wolves in the woods. They'll rip you to shreds! Getting lost was a stroke of bad luck. However, Stiles finds a rather peculiar companion, who ends up changing his entire world. After all, werewolves mate for life. Red Riding HoodAU Rating subject to change! FAIR WARNING!
1. Hey There Little Red

A twig snapped beneath his sneaker as Stiles navigated his way through the vast branches. The forest was _not_ the place you wanted to be lost in during the middle of the night, and the sun was already on its way down. There were rumors of vicious wolves about. Even if they didn't smell his backpack of bakes goods right away, they'd spot his bright red hoodie almost immediately. It probably wasn't the best thing he could have chosen, but it was warm and at the time, seemed like a good idea. Another snap and some loud rustles echoed through the maze of trees, making Stiles freeze.

He hadn't moved.

Low growls came from his side, followed by a threatening snarl. Stiles turned sharply, his pack nearly flying right off of his back as he did. A pair of glowing, red eyes were stalking him, accompanied by a row of sharp white teeth. Stiles debated running, but his feet were rooted to the ground. He was too stricken with fear to move. His breathing quickened as the wolf neared, its tail slowly swinging from side to side in a leased manor. It circled Stiles, never coming within a few feet of actually touching him though, and it didn't pounce. In fact, the wolf seemed to be summing him up.

Maybe trying to see how much meat was on his bones.

Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, "Not much here, sorry. I'm pretty thin." he held out an arm, clenching the fabric of his sweatshirt to show just how boney he really was. "See?" he asked, as if the wolf would answer.

Oddly enough, the angry looking eyes softened. Their red glow dimmed ever so slightly. He didn't look impressed with how thin Stiles was, in fact, it seemed to upset the wolf a bit. He growled again before nearing the boy. Stiles turned to run, but the wolf caught him by his pack, ripping the straps with his teeth and pulling it away. "Hey!" Stiles exclaimed, "I need those! They're not mine!"

The wolf snarled angrily, silencing him. It sat itself down on the leaves and chewed at the lid as it held at the sides with it's paws. Stiles groaned, "Hey don't do that! You'll ruin my bag!" he ordered, carefully tearing it from the animal's grasp.

Despite the wolf's protest, Stiles unzipped the lid, plopping it back onto the ground for the wolf to tear through. "There." he snapped, "Eat up..."

The wolf just rustled through the bag with its snout, in a rather peculiar manor. He watched the wolf carefully pull out one of the muffins with it's teeth. It came closer, until it was nuzzling his lap. The wolf sat, dropping the muffin at Stiles' feet. He didn't move. How could he? The wolf used his nose to push the muffin closer, letting out a short, high pitched whine when Stiles didn't pick it up. Cautiously, Stiles scooped it up, "You- you want me to eat it?"

The wolf turned, grabbing the bag in its teeth like a lion would it's cub. Stiles was so confused. "You... what... I- I don't..."

Seemingly irritated, the animal came around behind him, pushing with his head until Stiles started walking for his own. Happily, the wolf joined him at his side, keeping watchful eye to make sure Stiles had started eating the muffin. He took a hesitant bite, looking back down at his new companion, "You're sure a strange wolf. I'd never have thought that wolves cared about what humans do. Why are you walking with me anyway?"

Of course, there was no reply, just a happy looking wolf trudging along beside him, backpack of goodies in it's mouth. Stiles looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, and it would be hard to see soon. It wasn't that he was afraid of the dark. No, not in the least. It was just... better that he make camp. Safer. Less... dark. "H-Hey... I'm going to stop and make a fire. I-"

The wolf growled again. "Look!" Stiles tried again, "I-I just need-"

Another sharp snarl, and the wolf was continuing on. Stiles slowed, "...Please?"

Finally, there was one last sound of protest before the figure disappeared, leaving Stiles standing alone with his backpack. He didn't dare move. That wolf would tear him to pieces if he started to run, but... maybe he could get- no. It was a stupid idea. There was no way _he _could out-run a wolf of all things. There was more rustling, and for a moment Stiles actually felt relieved to have the wolf back. "Where'd you go?"

In the muzzle, was a small collection of sticks. Stiles was in awe. This wolf had actually gone out and gotten him fire wood? As he started to stack them, he grinned at his new friend, for probably the first time. "Thank you."

The wolf sat with his back to the fire as Stiles curled up, only managing to mutter a few words sleepily, "My name's Stiles. You know... in case you were wondering." He let himself be warmed by the fire before drifting off.

As light snoring started, a firm hand ruffled the boy's hair, "My name's Derek."


	2. I'm Gonna Keep My Sheep's Skin

When Stiles woke, his eyes started searching for the wolf almost immediately. There was a soft warmth pressed against his back, one that he could only assume was coming from his friend. Stiles snuggled back a little, enjoying the comforting heat. He would have been content like that for a while if his stomach hadn't started growling. Irritated, he lifted his head from the makeshift pillow, slipping his hand into the bag's lid to rummage through it in search of another muffin. Stiles could feel the wolf starting to move, "Morning sourwolf."

However, when he turned, instead of a big, furry wolf, was an _extremely_ handsome and... half naked man. Stiles jumped away, full of surprise. "Wh-who are you!?" he demanded, raising his arms in a pitiful form of self defense.

The man groaned before rolling over, his back to Stiles, "You're too loud in the morning." he complained.

Stiles was in shock. The wolf would have done something if a stranger came by right? A sort of 'dog territorial' thing. Right? "H-how did you get here? Where did my wolf- THE! Where did _the_ wolf go?" he stuttered, a few unwanted words slipping.

Damn his mouth, always speaking before his brain had a chance to catch up.

The stranger turned back, smiling at him for a moment as he started to sit up, "So I'm _your_ wolf now?" he teased, drawing up a knee and casually resting his arm over it, using the other to support himself as he continued the conversation.

Stiles couldn't find his words. Had this guy just claimed to be his wolf? Like, how was that even-... His head was spinning, filled past breaking point with desperate and half-assed, spur of the moment type theories. The most ridiculous of these ideas being that this stranger could possibly have been some sort of werewolf. How silly was that? "You're... the wolf?" he questioned, crossing his arms doubtfully after mentally crossing off his list of theories.

"Yes."

Well that was blunt... "But- How, I- I mean... you're human." He though it over for a second before turning back and slamming a fist into his palm, a look on his face that signaled a brilliant idea, "I get it. You're just some crazy, escaped mental patient right?" But it didn't make sense for someone like that to be out in the middle of the woods... "Scratch that, maybe you're a hermit or something."

The man shook his head, frowning into his fingers as they soothed the crook of his nose, "Sheep's skin."

"What now?"

"Sheep's skin." he repeated, "The best way to convince the sheep that a wolf is harmless, is to swear a sheep's skin." he gestured to himself. "To blend in."

Stiles frowned, "So this is your sheep's skin then?" he was still in doubt, "How do I know you're really my wolf?" Stiles asked, taking the moment to stand, put a little distance between him and this deranged man. "I still think you're a hermit."

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, looking rather insulted.

Stiles was still hesitant, but took a brave step backward. His movements were followed by irritated growls. "I'm not going to hurt you." he assured Stiles, his constant snarling not exactly helping to soothe Stiles' nerves.

"But..." he began, another step backward, "Don't wolves eat the sheep after they've blended in!?"

The stranger was crouching now, his hands propped up on his finger tips with bent knees. He looked ready to attack. Stiles was still frightened. He gripped the hem of his hoodie, trying to distract himself from the angered look on the man's face. "Don't run." he growled, "It's the same as an invitation."

Stiles let out a short lived noise, near a squeal as he took off, his sneakers and tight jeans betraying his speed. Behind him, Stiles could hear the noises of a wolf. The man was crazy! He was chasing after him on all fours, but... he seemed to be springing forward. Leaves were violently kicked up behind him, and the gap between Stiles and this man was shrinking. Shrinking and shrinking until his face hit the ground with a rough thud, a heavy weight over him. Brooding fingers tipped with gnarled claws barred his exit, forming a cage around him.

"I said... **_not_**to run!" he snarled.

Stiles wriggled beneath him, managing to flip himself and face this- the man's eyes! They were glowing red... the same as his wolf's eyes. "Sourwolf?"

"Sourwolf?!" he demanded, obviously disliking this.

Stiles stuttered nervously, "Well... I-I don't know what to call you!"

"My _name_ is Derek." he replied, his harsh tone dying down as he calmed himself, "You idiot. You got my wolf excited."

Stiles took deep breaths as he stared up at Derek, who's eyes were slowly dimming down to a creamy green. It looked as if he was at war with himself, trying to hold himself back. Stiles let out a shaky breath. "Derek..." the name sounded weird on his tongue, he almost wished he could get away with Sourwolf, "Can... I get up? I won't run... sorry about that..."

Derek groaned, "No.. you were frightened." he let his head fall to Stiles' neck, sniffing lightly, "you smell good."

He chuckled, "Ahh... thanks?"

"Hm." he hummed in silent agreement, burying his face in Stiles, "I don't think you should be walking in these spooky woods alone..." Derek lifted his head, soft eyes soothing Stiles, "I'll leave my sheep's skin on until I'm sure you trust me."

Stiles nodded silently before moaning in frustration, "Dang it! I left my bag back there..."

The wolf chuckled, pulling on the little red hood as he stood, dragging Stiles up along with him, "Well then," he whispered, "We'd better go get it."


	3. Before We Get to Grandma's Place

Stiles trudged beside Derek, immediately regretting letting him stay in human form. There was no way he'd walk through the forest with a naked man at his side. Thankfully he'd planned to take longer then a day from home, so a spare set of clothes were in his pack. However, they were clothes made for _Stiles,_ and the skin-tight material of the jeans weren't leaving much to the imagination. Stiles tried his best not to let his eyes shift whenever possible, but.. everything about Derek was attractive, next to him, Stiles felt measly and weak. He crunched his knuckles around the straps of his bag nervously. They hadn't bothered trying to fit him into the shirt. Leaving Stiles with a shirtless, near exposed companion. Derek was... _very_ attractive.

"So, where were you headed?" the wolf asked, attempting to make some sort of conversation.

"My grandmother's." Stiles replied, training his eyes on the white tips of his sneakers, "she's sick, so I was bringing her some good food."

"Alone?" Derek frowned.

Stiles shrugged, "I always go out alone. My father spends most of his day out."

The wolf furrowed a brow, "Your mother doesn't come along?"

There was a short pause before Stiles looked up at him, a sad smile on his lips, but eyes that looked as if they were about to cry, "I don't really have a mother. She died a long time ago." he sighed, "Never really knew her honestly..."

Derek's steps fell a little closer to his, and before he could understand, there was a warm arm around his shoulder. A comforting gesture, "I'm sorry."

"Mmn." Stiles hummed.

The boy was led by the wolf for some ways, until finally he found the path again. The familiarity was welcoming. "Thank you." he muttered, "I think I can find my own way from here, but you've been so kind.. so thank-"

"Like hell." Derek growled, "I'm not letting you out of my sight until you get there."

This really shouldn't have given Stiles pink cheeks, and it certainly shouldn't have urged his fingers to nervously play with the lace of his hood. He wasn't exactly sure if he was just being nice- or... something... "N-no. That's alright thank you. I can find my own way." he repeated.

There was a light snarl from the wolf, his angry expression clear, "No." he barked, "You shouldn't go walking in the woods alone."

"It's safer to walk with a wolf?!"

Stiles was dancing on a dangerous edge, Derek wasn't exactly a patient soul. With a final growl, the man lowered himself, pulling Stiles up and over his shoulder. The boy kicked and wailed his limps about, "H-hey! Put me down! Do you hear me?!"

"Shut up." he snapped.

"Stupid wolf! Let me go!" Stiles demanded, punching at Derek's back, "Put me down! Stop it!"

Irritated, the wolf tightened his grip, snarling grumpily, "You'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. It's not safe."

Out of desperation, Stiles bit into Derek's skin, sinking in his teeth hard. _That_ got the wolf's attention. He let out a full growl, much different from the light and threatening ones from earlier. This one was serious. Derek slipped the boy off from his shoulder, slamming him up against one of the trees violently. The face that confronted Stiles was half wolf and half human, fur scaling along the sides of his face, a large forehead and gleaming eyes. Derek was angry. Stiles felt a small shiver course through him as his mouth opened slightly, revealing rows of canine teeth.

That dangerous mouth neared his face, threatening snarls ghosting over his cheek, "You've done it again." he informed, resigning to the boy's creamy neck, eyes connecting the dots with his moles. They were beautifully scattered over his skin, "You've got my wolf excited..."

Stiles let his mouth fall silently open, not knowing what defense to use against the trapping arms on either sides of his body. He was trapped, sandwiched between Derek and the tree, an excited werewolf nuzzling his neck... in a rather enjoyable way.

"I have... an unreasonable desire to protect you..." he breathed, raspy and urgent.

"Protect me?" Stiles questioned, the thrill of a hand snaking its way up his side and beneath his shirt making his body melt.

The wolf buried his nose against Stile's skin, drinking in his scent, "God, you smell good..."

Stiles could feel his cheeks heat thanks to Derek's close proximity, "Th-thank you?" he stuttered.

Without warning, the wolf licked at his neck, trailing his taste buds all the way up to the boy's ear. Stiles shuddered. This wolf was _very_ sensual with him. Part of his awkward virgin self was hesitant, the rest of him clinging to the delicious feeling. He let his hands rise to clutch at Derek's shoulders, subconsciously tilting his head to give him more access. The innocent licking morphed into light bites, the first of which surprised Stiles enough to let out a small whimper.

The cruel bark of the tree scratched at Stiles' back as he felt himself be lifted, shrinking down onto Derek's lap in a sense as the wolf put himself between the boy's legs. Derek's firm body pressed against his was all the support Stiles had. His arms desperately looked for steady turf on Derek's back, digging his fingers into the wolf's back in attempt to regain some sort of stability. He whimpered once more when the wolf growled into his neck, more of a seductive growl then he'd heard before. The back pack lay lonely on the forest floor as Derek let his hands run along the boy's body, all effort concentrated in making the boy squeal again. His fingers ghosted over the skin of his hip, pushing up under his clothes. Stiles could hardly breathe.

"D-Derek.."

A low, aroused growl drifted through the trees.


	4. I'd Like to Hold You if I Could

It was had to keep himself tamed around the boy, what with that sent driving him up the wall. It was probably the entire reason he hadn't gobbled him up that first moment. Here before him was his mate, pale and littered with moles. Beautiful imperfections that only had Derek more on edge. Of course his mate would be some lost teenager. Little red riding hoodie. He let himself succumb to the sweet temptation of touching the boy- Stiles. Stiles was a skinny boy with creamy... oh so creamy skin, he smelled like perspiration, hormones, and a bit of the baked goods he carried in his pack. A tail-wagging sensation really.

Derek was giving in to his wolf, nuzzling into his neck to take light bites, marking him... _claiming_ him. This human was _his. _If his tail had been out at that time, he was certain it would have been wagging with excitement at the thought. His claws started to emerge, dancing over the boy's hip and creeping their way up beneath his shirts. Oh ecstasy~

Derek could hear the heartbeat of his mate pick up its pace. Gingerly, he licked at his pulse, enjoying a moment to match the rhythm in his ears to the pattern on his tongue. The whimpers were the best. The little, high pitched squeals he was rewarded with when he 'innocently' rubbed himself against the boy. He was being strong and forward, but Stiles wasn't complaining. He could see the want in the boy's eyes. The nervous eyes of a virgin.

Oh was his tail wagging.

Within a few more minutes of foreplay, Derek had managed to slip the hem of Stiles pants down, pushing his hand between fabrics to get a good point of access. His hand was heated in seconds, the warmth pulling him in, begging for more. Yes, definitely his mate, what with the way his body was responding. His wolf was clawing at him, dying to break free and ravish the boy. Derek fought himself once more. If this boy continued to get his wolf excited, he'd be the death of him. It was nearly impossible to control himself with Stiles squirming in his hold. The boy wasn't going to last much longer...

Derek could smell it.

He lent his wolf a little room, allowing his inner animal to take control for a few seconds. Just a few, only enough time to lick at his jawline... maybe start up a bit of feverish kissing. Oh his mate was... just... too much. The way he was barely managing to cry out his name... or the way he was clinging onto his shoulders... Derek out a low growl of arousal. He was turned on to the extreme.

_Control the wolf. You can't claim him right now... Calm yourself down damn it!_

His groin was angry with him, weeping silently as Stiles reached his peak, letting out short and strangled cries that only excited him more. This was impossible. Finally it was over. Derek pulled himself away, instantly releasing his wolf, desperate for relief. His wolf was in control now, staring at Stiles lustfully as the boy slumped to the ground, all support lost.

Stiles huffed out breathy words, "Sourwolf..."

The wolf inched forward, fighting against Derek as the human side of him tried to hold back. No matter how attracted he was at that moment... in the middle of the woods was no place to take his mate for the first time. His wolf snarled with withdrawal, angry with Derek for continuing to hold him back. The wolf was dominant, _needing_ control. However, Derek was well known among the wolves for his self control. This stupid mate was dulling his senses. He couldn't think straight. It would take a while, but he could do it.

Slowly, Derek tamed the wolf, grabbing up the boy's backpack in his jaw, and resting it gently onto his lap. He was given a confused type of look, which... well, probably made sense. He had just molested the boy, then wolfed out, and finally returned his backpack. He just wanted to be on his way. Get this over with and send the boy home. The last thing he needed on his plate right now was a mate. He'd bring Stiles to his grandmother's safely, but after that he was done. This boy didn't need to be dragged into the world of wolves anymore then he needed the vulnerability of a mate. Especially with an entire pack of Alpha material wolves on his heels. It was the wrong time for them to meet.


	5. Big Bad Wolf

They'd been walking for a good five minutes in silence by now. Stiles gripped at his backpack tightly, cheeks as red as the near-bloomed roses. He was walking with one messed up weirdo. For starters, the man was a freaking werewolf! Then he had to go and... do that... It took a few naughty fantasies in his head before Stiles finally gathered the courage to pipe up, "So... Are we gonna talk about... you know..."

Derek was in his human form, but refused to acknowledge him as they kept to the path. There was no use in explaining himself. He just needed to get this boy home, and be on his way. Get rid of him, maybe out of harms way. He couldn't deal with a mate right now. Stiles tried again, inching closer as they walked, "You know, it kinda seemed like you were fighting your furry-self back there."

Still no reply.

"You're not gonna talk about it are you?" The silence was all the answer Stiles got. "Well, could you at least cover your self with something? _Anything?_ A cloth? two leaves? ANYTHING!? I mean seriously... teenagers re horny enough without-"

Then Derek was still, raising an arm to stop Stiles as well. "D-Derek?"

"Shut up." he ordered, raising his head as if listening for something.

Stiles couldn't hear anything... nothing apart from his own heart beat as Derek held his arm firmly across his chest. The same hand that had... well... There went his sick fantasies again. It wasn't his fault though! This crazy wolf-man had been all over him!

"Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Make your heart shut up too."

"WHAT!?" Stiles yelped, louder then intended.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" he ordered.

"I-"

He was interrupted by a loud voice, echoing around them. "Well, well Derek. What do you have there?"

Stiles dropped hi bag in order to let his hands fly up and grab onto Derek's arm, who in turn growled menacingly at the voice in a protective fashion. Derek seemed on edge, and it made Stiles worry... what would frighten a werewolf?! He nearly jumped out of his skin when the creepy voice boomed around them once more, "I smell a snack.."

It was a man's voice... deep and inviting, but at the same time, had the power to send chills down your spine. Bright, glowing, red eyes surrounded them, encouraging Derek to draw stiles into his chest, caging him within his arms as he snarled at the mysterious others. That same voice... "Oh? not a snack?"

"If you touch him, I swear I will end each and every one of you!" Derek warned, his glare showing just how serious he was. "You hear me? Not a hair!"

Stiles looked up at his wolf, he really wanted to keep him safe didn't he? ...Why?

A few of the wolves stepped away from the trees, closing the circle tighter around them. Cautiously, Stiles tried to get answers, "Derek? What's going on?"

"I'm being hunted."

"Hunted!?"

"All of these wolves... they're alphas."

"Wait.. I thought that alphas were the leader of _a_ pack!?"

Derek wasn't so human anymore, his teeth were longer, even sharper. The hair that barely formed sideburns was now full, and ran all the way down his cheeks. His brow was rough and intimidating... he looked dangerous. He kept his eyes on the wolves as he answered Stiles, "Exactly, but none of them belong to a pack."

"W-well I don't know that much about werewolves... but this looks like a pack to me!"

"It is, but there's not much control in a pack like this. Everyone wants to be the lead-"

"Enough idle talk!" that familiar, spine chilling voice barked, it's owner stepping through the wolves, "I am the leader of this pack until I claim the borderland betas."

"The borderland betas want nothing other then to be left alone!" Derek growled, keeping firm hold over his mate as the man inched closer.

He scoffed, "That's not what we were told." He kept conversation with Derek, but had turned his piercing eyes to Stiles, "We have it on good authority that you were asked to become their alpha." as quickly as it had left, his gaze returned to Derek, "That will _not_ happen.

"You're an alpha?!" Stiles interrupted, looking up at Derek with wide eyes, "You mean to tell me I've got -not just a werewolf- but an ALPHA hitting on me?!"

The man cringed, "He's an _omega_! Not fit to be an alpha!"

Derek glared at the stranger, "An alpha that leaves an alpha pack is still an alpha. It makes no difference."

"You abandoned you pack!"

"I abandoned a group of power-hungry tyrants!"

Loud, upset noises emitted from the circled wolves as the 'leader' started to transform, breaking to the same point Derek was in, man-wolf, "Taking alpha-less packs isn't against our laws! It's _survival_."

"Taking them isn't the crime." he corrected, "Murdering their alphas is."

Some of the surrounding wolves kept their anger, while others backed down a bit. It was obviously the truth. Stiles was confused, "You.. murdered alphas?"

"Secretly. No warning. Poisoned, burned, even hired a hunter for one of them. To take down an alpha requires a challenge. It was a slaughter." Derek answered.

"Enough!" the man yelled, "We are here for a purpose."

Derek's grip around Stiles turned deadly, probably bordering on bruises later. The wolves snarled and barred their teeth, some scraping their paws against the earth as their message was relayed, "That pack is my property. If you take it, I will make absolutely sure, that you regret it."

Derek let out a mocking scoff, "I'm not afraid of you Tagumik."

Tagumik grinned, his gnarly teeth forming a twisted smile as he turned his attention to Stiles, "It's not _you_ who should be afraid of me." he left Derek with one last smug glance before taking off with his pack... Leaving Stiles and Derek in a heart-racing rush of nervousness.


	6. What a Big Heart I Have

"D-Derek?" Stiles stuttered, "Was he.. was he talking about me?"

Derek was in his own little world, a small fit of hysteria. Still in his half-form, Derek's wolf willingly helped him start clawing into tree trunks, growling and cursing vigorously as he ripped apart whatever was within reach. Stiles stood frozen in his place, just watching him shred into the bark of another innocent tree. He was a little nervous, but not so much as to run away. In fact, Stiles was more worried for _Derek_ at that moment then himself, leaving his mind with no reason to try and leave... was that normal? Well, Derek had done the same thing he supposed... but Stiles had rationalized it as a territorial wolf thing, like how dogs start barking when you get close to their car. Their territory.

Bark.

"What are you doing!?" Stiles finally chimed, a little more nervous now that Derek's current tree had a cave-sized hole in it's trunk. "Derek!" he tried again.

Growling viciously, Derek turned, "He threatened you! I couldn't do a thing!" he roared, returning to his tree, "I was helpless!" Stiles watched as Derek began ripping nearly all the way through his newest prey... poor little tree...

"Calm down!" Stiles screeched, bravely trying to tame the beast.

Derek stopped his destruction, standing still. For a while, the only movement anywhere was Derek's chest rising and falling as he panted out breaths. Stiles didn't know what to do. There weren't any instruction manuals for this! No 'Calming down your werewolf 101' books he could just pick up anywhere!

Hesitantly, Derek let out words in time with his breaths, "I will take you home."

Stiles felt a little limp. He was sad.. but he didn't know why. His stomach hurt, but he agreed none the less, "Okay.."

Derek let his back droop as he turned back to find the path, pulling Stiles along by his arm. "You should be safe-"

Stiles frowned, "But? I feel like there's a but there..."

"I don't know if they'll follow you home. If they have your sent it would be easy, and I doubt that none of them picked up a whiff."

"So... I _won't_ be safe going home?"

Derek glared at the road as they walked, fighting every urge to attack another tree, "I won't let them hurt you."

There was silence for a few seconds, nothing but the sound of crushing leaves beneath their feet as they trudged along- but his arm was starting to hurt, so Stiles spoke up, "Could you let go of me already Sourwolf?"

"No."

"Why are you so set on protecting me anyway?! I mean.. we only met yesterday!" he whined, trying to pry Derek's fingers open.

"Shut up."

His frown deepened, "No! I think I deserve an explanation!" he demanded, flailing his free arm in the air, "First, this great big wolf stalks me in the woods... and forces me to eat a muffin! As if that wasn't weird enough, I wake up to find out- Hey! He's also a werewolf!"

"Stiles."

"A werewolf who not only decides to follow me home, but molests me against a tree! Then we get attacked by a big pack of angry _OTHER_ wolves, yeah MORE werewolves who all seem to have it out for him, and start threaten me!" Stiles was so busy carrying on that he didn't even notice Derek start to growl lowly, "I don't understand what the hell I'm supposed to do here! At least let go of my arm!"

With a loud roar, Derek flipped around, grabbing up Stiles' wrists angrily before slamming him up against the trunk of a pine. "If you don't shut up I'll do it again." he snarled, his breath ghosting over the boy's cheek as he spoke.

"Bite me!" he retorted, "I still want answers."

Derek's angry eyes switched to irritated ones, "You're annoying."

"And?"

"You ask too many questions."

"So?"

"You're pissing me off."

"Then just answer them."

"If I refuse?"

"I'll keep asking." he grinned, proud of his winning stance, "All the way home."

Derek examined him for a moment, almost looking to see if he was serious. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh, releasing his grip on the boy's wrists before slumping back a few steps. "Fine." he snapped.

It wasn't going to be a fun talk for anyone, but it his own fault. They started walking again, Derek figuring out just how he was going to explain the whole 'mate' thing to this boy he'd only recently met. Hopefully in a way that wouldn't freak him out too much... but maybe that was too much to hope for...

"You're not going to like this..." he warned, stepping onto the top of a log before reaching down to help Stiles over.

Stiles grinned, grabbing onto his hand, "I don't care."

"Fine." he replied, given up completely, "What do you know about werewolf mates?"


	7. I'll Try to Be Satisfied

It was halfway through the part about knotting that Stiles stopped him, which honestly had been longer then Derek expected him to last.

"Wait..." he began, "You're telling me that I'm like... your permanent fuck buddy? Like, no other whore will do?"

Derek stared at him for a moment. They were both sitting on one of the trees Derek had knocked down, just chatting about mates. This was normal. Well, normal for a werewolf anyway, "I guess so..." he hesitated in reply. "That's a new way of putting it..."

"Well I mean, it's not like you or I have a real choice! I mean... what if you have feelings for someone else in the future?"

"I won't."

"But what if!" he pressed.

Derek ran a hand over his face, "When I say I won't it means I won't, or better yet, _can't_. You're my mate, that's all I'm going to want."

Stiles let his feet tap impatiently about as he cupped his hands together, looking up to meet Derek's eyes,"Do you get to choose that of your own free will?"

Derek paused to stare at him for a moment. This boy was proving to be more trouble the longer he kept him, but he did have a point. He'd never really questioned it. Werewolves were just told that you would know when you have your mate, instinct would kick in and that's that. Instinct wasn't enough? It was supposed to symbolize an undying love between yourself and your perspective mate when you 'click' but... he'd only just met Stiles truthfully.

He ran his hand against the back of his neck awkwardly, "I don't know."

"Its a simple question," Stiles retorted, "did _you_ want me as a mate? or was it just decided for you?"

No. He liked Stiles. There had never been a case of two mates unhappy with one another. He was happy with Stiles. Protective of him. It may not have originally been his choice, but he wanted it just as much. Instinct was enough. "It was decided." he finally let out, barely putting any voice behind his words.

Stiles sighed, "Sorry. I know you kinda got the short end of the stick with me."

"That's not-"

"Is there a way we can get out of it?" Stiles chirped, his head popping up. Derek swore he actually saw a little light bulb form over him like you see in cartoons when the characters get an idea. It was pretty comical-the way he jumped up from the log, arms in the air, "We'll rebel!"

"Rebel?"

"Yeah! Prove that a mate is the kind of thing you choose for yourself!" he cheered, punching a fist into the air triumphantly.

"Why does it matter to you if werewolves get to chose their mates? You're just a human."

Stiles grinned, "Well, you've already saved my ass a couple times. I sort of owe you."

"You don't owe me anything."

"My decision. Not yours."

Derek smirked as he watched Stiles scoop up his bag, tying the broken straps together to form a single loop before slipping his arm through the new hole. He waved for Derek to join him as he stood, an idiotic smile stretched across his face, "You coming Sourwolf?"

"Stop calling me that..." Derek scowled, pushing off the log and onto his feet.

Near giggling, Stiles returned, "Not a chance."

They started to walk again, Stiles seemingly marching at first, full of determination- but.. it only took about ten minutes before he was dragging his feet, kicking up dirt and leaves with every step. The crunch of the leaves was annoying enough on human ears, but to objectify werewolf senses to nearly a mile's worth of that sharp noise was cruel. Derek groaned, "You're too noisy. Pick your feet up already."

"We're further away then I thought..." Stiles moaned, letting his head fall back in an I-give-up gesture.

"Is this your first time visiting your grandmother?"

Stiles grinned, "What gave me away?"

"Lack of enthusiasm... and stamina." he informed, shoving his hands into the pocket's of his Stiles-borrowed jeans.

"I didn't know it would be this bad though~" Stiles gave Derek a contemplating up and down glance before adding, "Carry me?"

"No way."

"Awwe c'mon!"

"No."

"Pl_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ase!" Stiles groaned, slouching over as he purposely let his feet drag.

Derek let out a threatening growl, "Pick up your feet!"

"Carry me?"

"Fine!" he snapped, stooping over to cup underneath Stiles' legs and behind his back, lifting suddenly.

Stiles let his limbs flail around a bit before wrapping them around Derek's neck, "Dude! I thought I'd be on your back or something! I didn't think you'd-"

"Carry you like a princess?" he smirked wolfishly, "It's this, or you walk."

Stiles let out a defeated breath before settling himself into Derek's arms. He was strong, and since he was shirtless, it was easy to feel his muscles contract against his side. It wasn't fair really. It wasn't Stiles' fault his shirt wouldn't fit Derek... He shut his eyes wearily, letting his head fall against Derek's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping..." Stiles muttered.

"On me?"

"Problem?"

Derek bit his cheek, not uttering a word as he continued walking, Stiles happily snoozing against his chest.

* * *

"That's it..." Stiles whispered sadly as they reached the small log cabin, "That's my Grandmother's house..."

Derek cautiously let Stiles out of his arms, but caught him so they stood eye to eye. Stiles wouldn't look at him. "What's eating you?" Derek frowned.

"This is where we split up isn't it?"

That small phrase was enough to send Derek into his protective Wolf-state, half of him refusing to let the boy leave, the other fighting against himself, knowing it was what was best. There was an Alpha pack on his tail, out to get him. If they didn't already have his scent he'd be surprised. Leaving him would be safe. Stiles would be safe... Derek shut his eyes in attempt to cool himself, calm his wolf.

After a short pause, he finally replied, hoping Stiles couldn't see just how much he was resisting the urge to just pick him up and walk away. "Do you want me to escort you in?"

It's not like that many people would miss him... and it technically wouldn't be kidnapping if Stiles didn't want to leave right? The look he was getting just secured his desperate desire to take him away. Keep him close.

"No.." Stiles sighed, "It'd be best if you didn't."

Derek let his eyes fall sadly, "I see."

"No, it's not that... I just... one goodbye is enough I think..." he looked up to Derek hesitantly, "two of them would be too hard."

"I know."

"But we don't need to have one you know!" Stiles half-pleaded, gripping onto Derek's arm, "I could just pretend like I never found my way!"

"Stiles..."

"We should shred that extra shirt in my bag! Pretend I was eaten!"

"Stiles."

"I could just-"

"Stiles!" Derek snapped.

Stiles was still, letting his eyes turn their gaze to the ground, examining their feet silently, "I..."

"You have people to see. Your grandmother's probably worried sick."

"Mmhn." Stiles hummed in agreement.

"You should go..."

"Mmhn." he repeated, releasing his grip on Derek's arm before wearily turning towards the cottage.

Derek tried to catch his shoulder, but Stiles shrugged him off angrily, maybe irritatedly, leaving Derek nothing more to do then watch him reach the door before turning to leave. He scowled to himself, "Mates are a waste of time. It's stupid. It'd not what I need. I don't. Need."

There was a loud scream from inside the cottage. Derek spun around instantly, "STILES!"


	8. Sure to Lure Someone Bad

**Hey, sorry that this was a slow update... life happened and I haven't done much writing recently... Hopefully this satisfies you guys! So sorry again! Also.. this next update may be a little more intense then the previous chapters, mainly because I've got Linkin Park blasting in my ear and this little movie has started going on in my head... so if you're looking for some intense stuff, Castle of Glass was kind of this chapter's inspiration you could say. Sorry again for my slowness... and thanks for all your support! ^_^**

* * *

When Derek threw himself at the door of the cottage he was ballistic, desperately praying that it was nothing, just a fluke. There was no way Stiles was in trouble..

But...

he knew that was a lie.

The only noise was the rattling wooden bits of the door clashing against the floor. There was no movement anywhere, just the lifeless body of an elderly woman draped over a bed, random splashed of blood placed about the room. No sign of Stiles. The cottage was a wreck, food and such smashed everywhere, against the walls, in shattered pieces on the floor... it looked like a storm had passed through.

Derek slumped over to the woman -presumably Stiles' grandmother- and held two fingers up to her neck, checking for a pulse. There wasn't any sign of life left in the poor woman. He clenched his teeth angrily. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the work of the alphas.

He lifted his hands to his head, clutching angrily at his hair before turning to run, out of the cottage, find Stiles' sent... find _Stiles_. It was entirely his fault that this had happened. Stiles might never actually forgive him.. but he'd find him. If these low life wolves wanted to get him angry, then they'd done their job.

The clothes he'd borrowed from Stiles began to rip and tare as his muscles contracted and grew beneath his skin, his hair lengthening and growing is spurts as his teeth sharpened. His shoulders tensed as his speed picked up mercilessly, forcing Derek onto all fours as the transformation continued. His eyes were a piercing red as he let out the loud, warning, howl. He was coming hard and strong.

Clothes gone, wolf free.

Derek felt his senses sharped instantly, almost as if they were helping to create a visible path through the trees, like glowing footprints. The trees shuddered in fright as he ran beside them, racing through the maze as his determination grew.

The first wolf attacked, trying to come at Derek from the side, but he was ready. His shoulder turned on instinct, ready to face his attacker, intercepting their pounce with his own and vengefully sinking his teeth into the wolf's side. He pulled at the flesh in his mouth as he threw the wolf out of his way.

He continued running, taking on one wolf after another. The forest seemed to move with him, the wind pushing at his back and encouraging him onward. Then the wolves came in groups of two, attacking from both sides, or attempting head on combat. One managed to catch hold of his paw, pulling Derek off balance for a moment before he retaliated, slamming his claws into the wolf's eye.

The wolf shrank away behind a tree before tending to himself, whimpering when Derek snarled at him.

There was nothing that could stop him. The scent was strong now, nearly to an intoxicating point. Stiles was close. Derek let out an involuntary howl of delight as he neared a larger group of wolves. He'd taken out their reserve forces, leaving only a handful now. He could take them.

He was expecting a fleet -almost like a pawn line in a game of chess- to be the ones to meet him. He hadn't expected to be greeted. He hadn't counted on Stiles to be sitting in the middle of the circle, legs drawn up to his chest, as if trying to protect himself. When Derek tried to near him, a few of the wolves snarled, making Stiles jump. He was shaking. Derek growled warningly at the others as he continued to near Stiles. None of them moved to stop him.

Well, accept Tagumik.

He had no problem stomping his way in between them, standing his ground challengingly. Derek scowled, watching the wolf's jaw curve upward into a twisted grin. IT was a clear challenge. One left standing, the prize, Stiles. This bastard had no business with Stiles, other then wanting to rip Derek apart.

It wasn't worth losing Stiles. Shaking, quivering, _frightened _Stiles. Traumatized Stiles. Broken Stiles.

_Derek's _Stiles.

Derek knew he'd win. He'd taken on at least six wolves on the way over... but within the slight chance that he might lose... it would mean Stiles' life.

So, instead of doing what any wolf would've done, he fought himself, taking control over his movements once more, and forcing himself to sit. Bow his head even. Tagumik was shocked, along with the other wolves. It was a surprising display of obedience. It was obvious that Derek was strong, and there was no reason for him to sit there and take it other then the boy.

Some of the wolves around the circle started to fidget uncomfortably as Tagumik straightened his head, lifting his muzzle proudly to declare a howl of triumph. He stepped aside shortly after, letting Derek stalk slowly over to Stiles, who still sat in a ball, shaking, wide eyed.

Derek nudged him with his nose, trying to get his attention. He seemed out of it, breathing heavily. Too heavily to be normal... his heart was racing. Derek circled him quickly, caging him within his wolfish body, knocking him over slightly with the push of his nose. He whimpered when it didn't do much. Two of the wolves in the circle started to move closer, slowly and cautiously, almost with guilty curiosity.

They could smell the boy's fear. It was like... a panic attack?

Derek was more desperate in his nudges, pushing the boy over until he had to snuggle against the wolfish fur, warmth spreading over him. One of the two outsiders came dangerously close, making Derek growl in warning. But the wolf didn't back down, instead he joined Derek, pushing lightly at the boy's side, even licking his face a couple of times. The second wolf joined shortly after, until there were four of the outsider wolves helping Derek calm down his mate.

It was working for the most part. His heart beat had slowed, and his breathing was more patterned then before. He'd snapped out of his haze as well, and was now hiding in Derek's fur.

Tagumik watched as his pack started to make a circle around Derek and his mate, lying close to him as they curled into themselves as if to sleep. They were following Derek's lead even after he'd defeated him? _His_ pack? He glared with irritation as another wolf licked at the boy's cheek. What was so intriguing about this human?

It had taken him completely by surprise when Derek gave in. All for the sake of the boy.

What was so interesting?

He wanted to know.


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Alright my lovelies! I hate to tell you.. but there won't be any more updates this week!~ I know I just came back, but I'm about to leave for a trip.. there are two stories (including this one) that are going to get this update. I probably wont have any new chapters up tonight either since I need to pack and such... sigh~ I'm sorry! Don't kill me okay?**

**I'm going on a special school trip to study Marine Biology. Which should be fun! ^_^ A week's worth of school up in a cabin. We have to cook for ourselves though... that will be... interesting... anyway! I'll get updates back and going when I can. I know I've been really off my game this month, I apologize a lot for that! **

**Love you Lovelies! :) **

**-LovelyFangirls**


End file.
